onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
One Thing
Letra y traducción I've tried playing it cool ------- Trato de relajarme Girl when I'm looking at you ------- Pero cuando te miro I can never be bravev ------- Ni siquiera puedo ser valiente Cuz you make my heart race ------- Porque tú haces que mi corazón se acelere Shot me out of the sky ------- Llevame más allá del cielo You're my kryptonite ------- Eres mi debilidad You keep making me weak ------- Tú me mantienes débil Yeah frozen and can't breath ------- Si, helado y sin poder respirar Some things gotta get loud ------- Algunas cosas tienen que surgir ahora Cause if not, they just don't make you see ------- Porque estoy muriendo por hacerte ver That I need you here with me now ------- Que te necesito aquí conmigo ahora Cuz you've got that One Thing ------- Porque tú tienes esa cosa So! ------- Asique Get out, get out, get out of my head ------- Sal,sal, sal de mi cabeza And fall into my arms instead ------- Y cae en mis brazos I don't, I don't, don't know what it is ------- Yo no, yo no, yo no sé que es But I need that One Thing ------- Pero necesito una cosa Yeah, you've got that One Thing ------- Si, y tú tienes esa cosa Now I'm climbing the walls ------- Ahora estoy trepando paredes But you don't notice at all ------- Y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta That I'm going out of my mind ------- De que voy a perder la cabeza All day and all night ------- Todo el día y toda la noche Some things gotta get loud ------- Algunas cosas tienen que surgir ahora Cuz I'm dying just to know your name ------- Porque estoy muriendo por saber tu nombre And I need you here with me now ------- Y te necesito aquí conmigo ahora Cuz you've got that One Thing ------- Porque tú tienes esa cosa So! ------- Asique Get out, get out, get out of my head ------- Sal,sal, sal de mi cabeza And fall into my arms instead ------- Y cae en mis brazos I don't, I don't, don't know what it is ------- Yo no, yo no, yo no sé que es But I need that One Thing ------- Pero necesito una cosa So! ------- Asique Get out, get out, get out of my mind ------- Sal, sal, sal de mi cabeza And c'mon, come in into my life ------- Y vamos entra en mi vida I don't, I don't, don't know what it is ------- Yo no, yo no, yo no sé que es But I need that One Thing ------- Pero tu tienes esa cosa Yeah, you've got that One Thing ------- Si, y tú tienes esa cosa Oh-whoa Oh-whoa oh. Oh-whoa. You've got that One Thing ------- Tú tienes esa cosa Get out, get out, get out of my head ------- Sal,sal, sal de mi cabeza I'm falling to my arms instead ------- Y cae en mis brazos So! ------- Asique Get out, get out, get out of my head ------- Sal,sal, sal de mi cabeza I'm falling to my arms instead ------- Y cae en mis brazos I don't, I don't, don't know what it is ------- Yo no, yo no, yo no sé que es But I need that One Thing ------- Pero necesito una cosa So! ------- Asique Get out, get out, get out of my mind ------- Sal, sal, sal de mi cabeza And c'mon, come in into my life ------- Y vamos entra en mi vida I don't, I don't, don't know what it is ------- Yo no, yo no, yo no sé que es But I need that One Thing ------- Pero necesito una cosa Yeah, you've got that One Yhing ------- Si, tu tienes esa cosa Vídeo thumb|300px|center Curiosidades * En el lugar donde grabaron el videoclip, la gente sabía que estaban allí y los estuvieron buscando todo el día. *Es otra de las muchas canciones que comienza Liam Payne. *Los autores de la canción son: Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk, Savan Kotecha. *Los productores son: Yacoub, Falk. Categoría:Álbum Up All Night Categoría:Canciones Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos